This invention relates to an improved T-Joint welding fixture.
Welding of a branch tube or pipe to a header tube or pipe by the TIG welding process requires that a shielding gas be maintained around the joint during the process. In prior art devices, a large volume of air or gas surrounds the joint thus requiring considerable time to purge the air and insure that the shielding gas is sufficient to protect the weld joint before welding actually begins.